OH TERNYATA
by Blue Ocean is a fujoshi
Summary: Sehun yang ingin mengungkapkan sesuatu kepada Tao yang menyukai dirinya. Bad Summary! Drabble TaoHun(?)! DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!


**DISCLAIMER : Para pemain semuanya milik Tuhan, keluarga mereka, agensi **

** mereka dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi Xiumin(?) dan cerita ababil **

**ini milik Blue! XD**

**WARNING! : OOC (maybe), gaje, ababil, humor failed, EYD yang tak sempurna**

** (?), unsur BL, dll. YANG GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA!**

**Blue's Note : FF aneh ini murni dari otak Blue. Apabila ada kesamaan plot, **

** cerita dan tokoh, Blue minta maaf #deep bow**

* * *

><p>Sore hari yang indah dan berangin...<p>

Terlihat dua orang _namja_ berstatus siswa dengan perbedaan fisik dan tinggi badan yang hampir sama sedang berjalan bersama. Sepertinya mereka baru pulang dari sekolah. Salah satu _namja_ yang kulitnya gelap dan bermata panda selalu melirik _namja_ di sebelahnya sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Sedangkan namja satunya yang berkulit putih hanya cuek dan memandang lurus ke depan.

'_Aduh... Sehunnie makin imut aja dari hari ke hari._ _Aku makin cinta deh XD_' batin sang _namja_ panda yang kita ketahui bernama Huang Zi Tao atau Tao. Rupanya ia menyukai _namja_ putih di sebelahnya yang bernama Oh Se Hoon atau Sehun. Tao kembali tersenyum sambil memandang wajah imut Sehun, sedangkan orang yang dipandang hanya bingung melihat tingkah teman panda-nya itu.

"_Ge_, kau baik-baik saja, 'kan?" tanya Sehun sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Tao yang ketahuan langsung salah tingkah dengan menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

"_Gege_ baik-baik saja Sehunnie." jawab Tao sambil mengacak kepala Sehun gemas. Sehun langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya karena rambutnya yang keren -menurutnya- diacak-acak oleh Tao. Tao terkekeh melihatnya.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita ke kedai Bubble Tea yang ada di dekat taman itu?" ajak Tao. Mendengar kata 'Bubble Tea' Sehun langsung mengangguk-angguk semangat kemudian ia menarik tangan Tao menuju kedai tersebut.

"Sehunnie mau rasa apa?" tanya Tao sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ratha cokelat, Tao-_ge_!" jawab Sehun semangat nan cadel.

"Oke. _Noona_, pesan dua Bubble Tea rasa cokelat." ucap Tao pada seorang wanita berstatus sebagai pelayan kedai tersebut.

"Tunggu sebentar." respon penjaga tersebut. Sambil menunggu pesanan, Tao duduk di samping Sehun. Ia terus menatap wajah Sehun dari samping dengan _intens_. Sehun yang merasa risih segera berbalik ke samping dan ia menatap langsung wajah tampan Tao hingga mereka saling tatap-menatap. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasakan sesuatu bergejolak di dalam dirinya.

'_Astaga. Ada apa ini? Kenapa rasa ini harus datang sekarang?_' batin Sehun. Sehun menjilat bibirnya canggung kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan. Tao tersenyum melihatnya.

'_Apa Sehun juga menyukaiku? Aku berharap semoga iya._' batin Tao penuh harap.

"Ini pesanan anda, Tuan." ucap pelayan itu sambil menyerahkan dua cup besar berisi Bubble Tea rasa cokelat. Tao 'pun mengambil pesanannya dan membayar pada pelayan tersebut lalu menyerahkan salah satu Bubble Tea tersebut kepada Sehun.

"Gomawo, _Ge_." ucap Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar hingga kedua matanya membentuk bulan sabit.

"Cheonma." balas Tao singkat dan ia juga ikut tersenyum. Mereka kemudian menyeruput Bubble Tea tersebut dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Sehun merasa perasaan aneh lagi dalam dirinya.

'_A-Aku sudah tak tahan. Aku harus bilang pada Tao-_ge_._' ucap Sehun dalam hatinya.

"T-Tao-_ge_..." panggil Sehun sambil mengangkat wajahnya perlahan. Tao sontak menghentikan acara menyeruput Bubble Tea-nya.

"Ada apa, Sehunnie?" tanya Tao. Sehun ragu apakah ia harus bilang. Tapi tak apa lah, Tao pasti mengerti.

"I-Itu, a-ada yang ingin 'ku bilang..." gumam Sehun. Keringat mulai merembes dari pelipisnya. Tao mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Mau bilang apa?" tanya Tao bingung. Padahal dalam hati ia berharap Sehun menyatakan perasaannya.

"M-maukah _gege_ menjaga..." ucap Sehun menggantung, membuat jantung Tao makin berdebar-debar.

'_Kalau kau meminta_ gege _untuk menjagamu selamanya,_ gege _sangat mau!_' batin Tao semangat dan GR mungkin?

"...tath dan Bubble Tea milikku? Thoalnya Thehun thudah tak tahan ingin ke toilet. Thehun pergi dulu!" kemudian dengan secepat kilat Sehun meninggalkan Tao yang bengong dan _sweatdrop._

_5 menit kemudian..._

"Ah, leganya." desah Sehun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya kemudian ia berjalan menuju bangkunya dan Tao.

"Gomawo thudah mau menjaga tath dan Bubble Tea Thehun! Ayo kita pulang, _ge_." ajak Sehun kemudian menarik tangan Tao untuk pulang. Kebetulan rumah mereka searah. Sedangkan Tao masih _shock_. Ia masih sakit hati soal yang tadi.

'_Ku kira Sehunnie mau menyatakan perasaanya, ternyata..._' batin Tao sedih. #Blue : makanya jadi orang tuh jangan ke-GR-an #di-wushu Tao.

Mungkin belum saatnya kau memiliki Sehun, Tao. Coba lagi lain kali, ya.

**~THE END~**


End file.
